Dont let me go
by x.charli.x
Summary: This is a one shot song fic. its not necessarily twilight unless you want it to be. Very sad, not for the faint hearted. Never say never by the fray


**This is a songfic of never say never by the fray. I had some writers block and computer problems then I thought, oh well I'll write this up. Not for the faint of heart. Very upsetting. Have a good read and let me know what you think!**** This is what I think of whenever I hear this song……I don't know why = S**

_Theres some things_

_We don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_

Its almost been two years and its not any easier to accept. If anything it just gets harder, and I miss him even more. I know I've been difficult and I'm sorry. You never will know how much.

We were meant to be together forever, that's how we planned it anyway. Its all I've thought about for the past 700 days. I cant sleep, cant eat, and everything reminds me of him and that night.

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

As cliché as it seems now, it was raining that night. Only lightly at first, but it got worse. We were young and stupid, 19 years old and invincible. Nothing could take us down, hurt us. He was going 100 in an 80 zone. I had told him to slow down, laugh it off, but I was worried. Not enough though. Suddenly a wave of panic washed over his face, but he didn't say anything.

_You can never say never_

_Why we don't know when_

_Time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

"I love you" He said "More than anything, more than all of the stars and planets in the universe" _Whats wrong_ I thought. It hurts so bad to think I didn't say anything back to him, because at that moment, the car quickly swerved then jolted to a stop. Some people say that at these times, it all goes by so painfully slow- that your life flashes before your eyes. I didn't have a chance to think, to breathe.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

I looked over to his side of the car and almost looked away again. I didn't want to leave him, I physically couldn't. I yearned to touch him, stay with him, help him.

Even with blood covering his face, gauges in his head and all over his body he was beautiful. "Please don't go" I cried "You cant leave me, I need you" He tried painfully to smile.

"I wont ever leave you" He gasped. That was his last breath.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

By then, the police, fire department and ambulance had arrived. But all I could see was him, his head in my arms. He looked so much in pain, but contented at the same time. Suddenly the world around me kicked back into motion.

"Get her out of there!" Somebody called "Its gunna blow" Then I felt the arms grabbing at me, pulling me away from my love.

_Picture you're the queen of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

_I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_Steady your hand_

"No, I can't leave him!" I screamed and kicked "Let me go!" apparently when the car crashed, there was a fuel leak.

"NO!" I screamed and I pushed away as hard as I could, but when I got free there was a huge explosion. The car had blown up.

_You can never say never_

_Why we don't know when_

_Time, time and time again_

_Younger now then we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

"No" I whispered as I fell to my knees. For just a second, I looked at the wreckage, the burning fire – then I broke down. I slumped over as I threw my face into my hands.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

It could've been ten minutes, it could have been an hour, but eventually, the fire department had the fire under control. I stayed on the scene for hours, until they pulled out his body. Then I cried some more. I went home but I didn't do anything. I sat and cried for ten days, and then the door bell rang.

_Were pulling apart_

_And coming together_

_Again and again_

When I answered it, there was a police officer _Oh god_ I thought.

_Were growing apart_

_But we pull it together_

_Pull it together_

_Together again_

He told me that in the car crash, my love knew the breaks weren't working, he told me he loved me, than swerved so his side would hit the light post. He did it to save me. How am I meant to live with that?

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

That's why im writing this letter – Because 16800 hours ago, the man I loved died, saving my life and I can't live without him. I won't.

"I love you"

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

I closed my eyes, and when I re-opened them I felt lighter, less empty. I was in a dull white room, still wearing my jeans and t-shirt, there was only one door.  
"I waited for you" I heard someone say from behind me "I didn't leave you alone" I turned and saw him.

My heart was suddenly there again. It was like he'd taken it and given it back. I smiled back, teary eyed, and took his hand. Together we walked out of the room through he white door.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

"she's flat lining" Someone called from a distance, followed by one long, low, flat beep.


End file.
